nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sfera di Dyson
Una sfera di Dyson è una ipotetica enorme struttura di rivestimento che potrebbe essere applicata attorno ad un corpo stellare allo scopo di catturarne l'energia. È stata teorizzata dall'astronomo britannico Freeman Dyson. Storia Nel suo articolo Search for Artificial Stellar Sources of Infrared Radiation ("Ricerca di sorgenti stellari artificiali di radiazione infrarossa"), pubblicato nel 1959 sulla rivista Science, Dyson teorizzò che delle società tecnologicamente avanzate avrebbero potuto circondare completamente la propria stella natia per poter massimizzare la cattura di energia proveniente dall'astro. Rinchiusa così la stella, sarebbe possibile intercettare tutte le lunghezze d'onda del visibile per inviarle verso l'interno, mentre tutta la radiazione non utilizzata verrebbe mandata all'esterno sotto forma di radiazione infrarossa. Da ciò consegue che un possibile metodo per cercare civiltà extraterrestri potrebbe essere proprio la ricerca di grandi fonti di emissione infrarossa nello spettro elettromagnetico. Modello Una sfera di Dyson è una sfera di origine artificiale e di raggio pari a quello di un'orbita planetaria. La sfera consisterebbe di un guscio di collettori solari o di habitat posti attorno alla stella. Questo, oltre ad essere un modo per raccogliere un'enorme quantità di energia, permetterebbe di creare uno spazio vitale immenso. La proposta originaria prevedeva che avrebbero dovuto esserci collettori solari posizionati intorno a tutta la stella, per assorbire la luce stellare, ma non presumeva che questi collettori avrebbero potuto costituire un guscio continuo. Piuttosto, il guscio sarebbe consistito di strutture orbitanti indipendenti, ossia un numero complessivo di oggetti superiore a 10.000 e distribuiti lungo uno spessore radiale di un milione di chilometri. Cervello Matrioska Una variante della sfera di Dyson è il cervello Matrioska (Matrioshka Brain), in cui la struttura viene ripetuta in più sfere concentriche, di cui ciascuna sfrutta l'energia ancora utilizzabile dispersa all'esterno dalla sfera più interna. Sfera di Dyson nel sistema solare Una sfera di Dyson posta nel sistema solare, con un raggio di 1 UA (cioè la distanza media fra Terra e Sole, pari a circa 149,600 milioni di km) avrebbe come minimo una superficie pari a 2,72 x 10^17 km², all'incirca 600 milioni di volte l'area della superficie della Terra. Il Sole emette una potenza energetica dell'ordine di 42 x 10^6 W, della quale la maggior parte potrebbe essere disponibile per una utilizzazione pratica. Dyson originariamente calcolò che c'è abbastanza materia nel sistema solare per creare un guscio dallo spessore di almeno tre metri, ma la sua dovrebbe essere una sovrastima poiché la maggior parte della materia nel sistema solare è composta da idrogeno ed elio, inutilizzabili come materiale di costruzione (almeno al livello tecnologico attuale). Questi elementi potrebbero eventualmente subire un processo di fusione nucleare che li converta in elementi più pesanti, ma ciò presupporrebbe una civiltà in grado di padroneggiare a proprio piacimento la fusione nucleare per la sintesi di elementi chimici anche pesanti, ovvero di controllare lo stesso processo che permette alle stelle di produrre energie: a tale livello di tecnologia, quindi, la sfera di Dyson diventera pleonastica. Se si assume che tutti gli elementi più pesanti dell'elio siano utilizzabili (una lieve esagerazione), allora i pianeti interni sarebbero interamente utilizzabili, e altrettanto la fascia asteroidale. : C'è incertezza riguardo all'utilizzabilità dei pianeti esterni. Giove e Saturno consistono principalmente di idrogeno ed elio, con circa il solo 0,1% di altri materiali. Riguardo a Giove si presume che abbia un nucleo roccioso di massa all'incirca 10-15 volte la massa totale della Terra e Saturno probabilmente contiene un nucleo più piccolo di circa 3 volte la massa terrestre. Urano e Nettuno sembrano principalmente fatti di roccia e ghiaccio, con circa il 15% di idrogeno, quindi una stima approssimativa dovrebbe portarci a considerare circa il 50-70% di massa utilizzabile. Plutone sembra essere attorno all'80% di massa utilizzabile. : Il sistema interno contiene abbastanza materiale utilizzabile per una sfera di Dyson. Se si assume un raggio di 1 UA, ci sarebbero circa 42 kg/m² sulla sfera. Questo è probabilmente un numero troppo basso perché sia realistico costruire una massiccia sfera di Dyson di tipo II, ma probabilmente abbastanza per costruirne una di Tipo I che invece ha la massa concentrata negli habitat ed in cui la maggior parte delle superfici è costituita da vele solari e recettori, componenti che presumibilmente sarebbero piuttosto sottili. Con materiale extra proveniente da sistemi esterni, diciamo circa 600 kg/m², avremmo abbastanza materia per costruire una sfera più pesante (se fosse tutta di ferro, dovrebbe essere spessa circa 8 centimetri, e se fosse di diamante circa 20 centimetri).Dyson Sphere's FAQ, di Anders Sandberg Interpretazione nella letteratura fantascientifica Molti scrittori di fantascienza hanno interpretato questo concetto visualizzandolo piuttosto come un guscio solido che racchiude completamente la stella e che di solito presenta una superficie interna abitabile, impadronendosi del termine "sfera di Dyson" per utilizzarlo in numerosi romanzi. La prima apparizione di questa interpretazione sembra essere quella del romanzo di Robert Silverberg La civiltà degli eccelsi (Across a Billion Years, 1969), ritrovandola identica nel romanzo La sfera di Dyson (The Starless World, 1978) di Gordon Eklund ispirato alla [[Star Trek (serie televisiva)|serie classica di Star Trek]] e nel romanzo La sfera spezzata (Shattered Sphere, 1994) di Roger MacBride Allen. I problemi di questa interpretazione sono due: il materiale per la costruzione della sfera dovrebbe essere resistentissimo, molto più di qualunque cosa esistente o anche immaginata fino ad oggi; inoltre, la forza di gravità della stella agente sulla sfera avrebbe una media di zero: come risultato la sfera si comporterebbe come se la stella non esistesse, andando quindi tenuta in posizione da razzi o altri dispositivi per non "volare via" (e sbattere contro la stella con la parete interna). Dyson stesso, del resto, ha ammesso che l'ispirazione originale gli era venuta dal romanzo di fantascienza Il costruttore di stelle (The Star Maker) di Olaf Stapledon, scritto nel 1937. Stapledon, a sua volta, potrebbe aver avuto l'idea da J. D. Bernal, anch'egli fonte diretta di ispirazione per Dyson. Bernal descrisse alcune colonie spaziali sferiche in The World, the Flesh, and the Devil[http://www.cscs.umich.edu/~crshalizi/Bernal/ The World, the Flesh, and the Devil] del 1929. Nella cultura di massa Varie opere di fantascienza includono la rappresentazione di una Sfera di Dyson: * Il naufrago del tempo (Relics), episodio della serie tv Star Trek: The Next Generation (sesta stagione), 1992 * Nell'anime e manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal è presente una carta numero chiamata Numero 9: Sfera Dyson. * Il pianeta dell'abisso, quinto albo della miniserie a fumetti Gregory Hunter edito da Bonelli Editore. * Nella serie videoludica di Halo, i pianeti-scudo dei "Precursori" utilizzano lo stesso concetto; in Halo Wars, la nave Spirit of Fire entra dentro uno di questi corpi celesti e poi ne esce ruotando intorno ad un corpo interno simile ad una stella, per sfuggire all'attrazione gravitazionale; in Halo 4 la UNSC Infinity entra in un altro pianeta scudo chiamato Requiem. * Nel videogioco Mass Effect 2, il Geth Legion afferma che il fine ultimo scelto dalla specie di sintetici è la creazione di una Sfera di Dyson in cui poter accumulare tutti i membri della propria specie. * Nel videogioco Stellaris, nell'espansione "utopia" la sfera di Dyson è una delle megastrutture edificabili Note Bibliografia Saggi * F. J. Dyson, Search for Artificial Stellar Sources of Infrared Radiation, Science, vol. 131, pp. 1667–1668, 1959 * F. J. Dyson, The Search for Extraterrestrial Technology, in Perspectives in Modern Physics (Saggi in onore di Hans Bethe), R.E. Marshak (Editor), John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1966 Romanzi In ordine cronologico di pubblicazione: * J.D. Bernal, The World, the Flesh, and the Devil, 1929 * Olaf Stapledon, Il costruttore di stelle (The Star Maker, 1937), Longanesi * Robert Silverberg, La civiltà degli eccelsi (Across a Billion Years, 1969), Editrice Nord * Bob Shaw, Sfera orbitale (Orbitsville, 1975), Cosmo Argento n. 55, Editrice Nord (primo romanzo del Ciclo di Orbitsville) * Gordon Eklund, La sfera di Dyson (The Starless World, 1978), Mondadori (romanzo della serie classica di Star Trek) * Michael Jan Friedman, Il naufrago (Relics, 1992), Fanucci 1997 (novelization dell'episodio omonimo della serie TV Star Trek: The Next Generation) * John C. Write, L'età dell'oro, Phoenix, La luce della trascendenza * Roger MacBride Allen, La sfera spezzata (The Shattered Sphere, 1994), 1998, Urania Suppl. al 1342, Mondadori * Eric Nylund, I Fantasmi di Onyx (Ghosts of Onyx, 2006), 2009, Multiplayer.it Edizioni * Karen Traviss, Halo: Glasslands 2012, Multiplayer.it Edizioni Voci correlate * Freeman Dyson * Globus Cassus * Pianeta artificiale Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * Fonti * * Categoria:Tecnologia immaginaria Categoria:Megastrutture Categoria:Pianeti immaginari Categoria:Oggetti celesti ipotetici Categoria:Civiltà di Kardashev Categoria:Futurologia